era_superheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Era: Superheroes Wiki
Welcome to the Era: Superheroes Wiki This is the wiki for a role-playing campaign using the Era: The Consortium ruleset. The game is set in present-day London and involves superheroes. Because everyone loves superheroes. The campaign is GMed by Ed Jowett, the creator of Era: The Consortium and the Era d10 Ruleset. Terminology * "Empowered" is the name for anyone with superpowers in this universe. * Some concepts (e.g. the Manton effect) are taken from the web serial Worm. Player Characters Player characters are as follows: * Forethought (Dave; aka Martian Pants Man) - his trouser pockets retroactively contain anything he needs. - Ascended * Helen West - Magician * Lacuna (Chris) - makes portals - Ascended * The Animator (Zoey) - makes golems, mostly out of sand - Ascended * Mirage (Piper) - Create illusions of objects and people, Golems * Glitch (YanYing) - superhumanly good with technology - Dead * Human Shield (Adam) - Redirection of Momentum - Ascended * Human Shield? (Richard) - Redirection of Momentum + Psychometry * Claude - suaveness as a superpower - Ascended * Obsidian - Creates shadows, telepathy * Tyson - Bio-metallic skin, super strength Non-Player Characters Current allies: * Firecracker (Joanna) - Ember! * Saobao - the sentient gun that does not like shooting - Unmade through time travel! * Freddie - Can edit Wikia pages. * Kazumi Oyama - an unknown element, seemingly desperate to contact some of the team... * Julian Sandoval - Soldier, Iron man type suit * Blaze (Saoirse) - Pyrokinetic * Lionfish - Can speak to aquatic animals. * Yukiko - Ice powered, daughter of Kazumi * Yukime - unpowered daughter of Kazumi Nowhere Man's group: * The Necromancer - can raise the dead - killed * Nowhere Man - still out there, still damn scary * Monolith * Vigilance - able to see people with powers from great distances * Charles Wilson - EMP generation & direction, also breaks the fourth wall, Severely beaten to near death by Helen. * Wallflower (Adrienne) - makes invisible walls * Claire West - unpowered science geek Organisation: * Simon Robinson * James David * Peter David * Ted Bartolemew Tuatha * Nuáda - King of the Tuatha, can manipulate materials * Ceál Brenna - Advanced healing * Duine Fillte - Creates "Goblins" and "Elves" * Badb - Leader of Armies/Militia of Tuatha * Mac Tíre-Rí - Unknown Miscellaneous: * Penumbra - Shadows * Retrospect (Karen Shaw) - can remove items from their timeline - Status unknown * Unnamed (Augur) - Pocket Universe creation Locations *Pocket Dimension London **The Factory *Zoey's Penthouse Apartment *The Bunker *Army base *Oyama Industries London Office **Oyama Ind. Production Facility Birmingham **Training facility **Dublin Research facility *Castle of the Tuatha *The Yacht Campaign Sessions Arc 1 - Pocket London # Episode 1 (28 June 2014) - Waking in the middle of a London with no people, a small group find each other and become aware of a threat to their safety. # Episode 2 (26 July 2014) - The group decided to expand their reach and contact anyone else in the area - with fairly disastrous results. # Episode 3 (23 August 2014) - Invited to "The Factory" by their mysterious assailant, the group decide to investigate. Arc 2 - Real World London # Episode 4 (27 September 2014) - Upon leaving the pocket dimension, the group decide to devote their time to the most worthy pursuit possible... fighting white collar crime(!). # Episode 5 (12 October 2014) - Apparently London is now under martial law due to "The Organisation". The group decide to infiltrate it to find out what's going on. # Episode 6 (1 November 2014) - Monolith, once again, invited them to a parlay which turned into a battle when he revealed he was a supervillain to force them to be superheroes. In the aftermath, Forethought vanished. # Episode 7 - The group is captured by Nowhere Man and given an ultimatum. Glitch betrays the group, opting instead to shepherd empowered children to families. Arc 3 - Tuatha # Episode 8 - A new team is formed from the second generation of superheroes, under the watchful, if not overbearing eyes of Kazumi, an associate of Glitch's. The team leads a rescue mission to Ireland to save a handful of researchers. # Episode 9 - A handful of the heroes travel to Ireland again to gather information on the Tuatha. A new member is dropped in by Monolith. While making their way to the Tuatha castle in Donegal, the group is captured by Elves. # Episode 10 - The group is given a choice by Nuada. Go into suspended animation until the hunger leaves or fight the hunger. After choosing, the heroes travel to Belfast, where they join the resistance and liberate the City. Content Off-screen story-telling (in chronological order): * Episode 1: Form(al)in' - Epilogue * Armouring Up (Lacuna) * Episode 2: A Retrospective - Epilogue * The Augur's Arrival (Unnamed) * Glitchin' In The Kitchen (Glitch) * Episode 3: Unnamed Danger - Epilogue * Epitaph (Animator) * Episode 4: White Collar - Epilogue * A Glitch In Time (Glitch) * Episode 5: Jailbird - Epilogue * Eye Can See You (Glitch) * Episode 6: The Plot Thickens - Epilogue * All Just a Dream (Helen) * The Next Chapter Beings Before the Last is Finished (Kazumi Oyama) * Paracusia (Piper) * [[Desperate Times|Desperate times call for mesures désespérées]] (Claude) Artwork - As and when artwork comes out publicly for this game we'll put it up. It's a game in development right now, the universe being shaped by the players! Shameless Plug Era: The Consortium is on Kickstarter! Support the awesomeness now - only a few days to go! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse